Great Ferron
The Great Ferron Mimic takes on the form of the deity worshiped by the Ferrics, or possibly a large imitation of the normal sized Ferrons, the bones of which the Ferrics use for their masks and arm blades. It has wreathed itself in flames due to the raging wildfire in the Charred Forest. The Great Ferron is one of the large Mimic Guardians are large mimics that guard the Boss Fungus in each area and are blocked by a door fungus. After the Mimic Guardian is killed, the Boss Fungus is exposed and can be killed the release a remnant of the original Skystone. Since Mimic Guardians are the final bosses of each area, they are fought during the last missions. There are currently three Mimic Guardians, Flybeast, Great Ferron, and Riverfang. On a map, Mimic Guardians are marked with the same skull as the humanoid mimics (sub-bosses). The missions to defeat Mimic Guardians usually have you exploring a new, large area with no checkpoints until right before the boss. Like other bosses, when you fight the Mimic Guardian, it is introduced and all of the exits are blocked. When the Mimic Guardian is defeated, the exits will open and the boss will combust and drop 15 spores. A message will tell the player to advance to the next chamber, where you defeat the Boss Fungus and return the remnant. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Great Ferron mainly attacks by either stomping its feet, which is harmless while it is flashing after you have attacked it, or by launching fireballs, which are telegraphed shortly before the attack by the Great Ferron's movements. When the Great Ferron is using fireballs to attack, stay directly under it and to one side a little while attacking it, and when it shoots a fireball, immediately switch from one side to the other to outrun the fire. If you are not under the boss, you will have to jump away after the fireballs land in order to avoid the resulting wave of flame. If it flies offscreen, it will lock onto your location, and dive in just a few seconds. When it hits the ground, twin waves of flame will wash out from both sides as if it launched two fireballs. Keep running during this time and it will miss as long as you have not doubled back after it has targeted a spot. Jump immediately after it has landed to dodge the fire. Aeronaut Shoot once straight up at the Great Ferron. Run to the left and shoot diagonally up and right at the body. Run a little more to the left and start flying. When level with the body, shoot to the right. The Great Ferron will rise for a divebomb. Drop to the ground, run to the right wall and fly up to let the flames pass under you. Drop to the ground and move left to center under the body. Repeat. Ferric Cling to wall just above door; your feet should almost be touching the gate. Time your shots to keep the Great Ferron pink. When it rises to divebomb, drop to ground, wait a moment, then run to other side and jump to the wall above the other gate. Repeat until the Great Ferron is dead. An alternate method is to simply stand straight underneath him and spam upward attacks as rapidly as possible. The flames will appear to the sides harmlessly, and when he stomps his feet he should be flashing purple and deal no damage, thus providing a very easy kill. Crag Hit its' feet while he shoots fire, taking care to dodge any flames that come your way. When it starts coming down after it flies up, grapple upwards through the Great Ferron, taking care not to hit the top of the room. Repeat until the Great Ferron is dead. Additional Information Sprocket Data The Great Ferron has its own Sprocket in the Ferric Lore set: ;The Great Ferron :The Great Ferron is the main deity of Ferric culture. It is depicted as a large bird with brilliant orange plumage. It rules over the land of Skystone, residing in the land beyond the clouds. It lives in a 10,000 year cycle of life, death and rebirth. Quest Relevance In Mission MD0210, The Remnant Site, you must kill the Great Ferron in order to advance onto the Boss Fungus in the room ahead. You face this boss again during the sidequest AS0035: Major Mimic Invasion! Trophy Farming The Great Ferron has no trophy itself; however, surviving the fight and taking out the Boss Fungus will get you the trophy for completing the area. Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mimic Guardians